Otto Nuroumos
Forename: Otto Surname: Nuroumos Age: 22 Gender: Male Personality: A cool head and an imposing presence. While the Chitos might be a kind and helpful race, Otto does everything he can to dispose of that notion. At least when it comes to his own being. He uses his height to intimidate and isn’t afraid to get up close and personal with others. Taller than most Chitos he can even do so to those of his own race, with only a few exceptions. He exudes a confidence that others can feel, but it is not oppressive or arrogant. While at times he can appear rash he is anything but. When others stand by and talk he will examine the scene in his own mind and take action. Once he has started he cannot be stopped. He is very physical in his mannerisms, a by-product of his imposing personality. As such he prefers the company of Chitos or Northern Sari. The smaller and frailer races often find his casual, friendly bumps and touches rough or painful. Not one to change himself for the sake of others, he nonetheless does the best to avoid them and reduce the number of incidents that could occur. Appearance: Standing at 8’3”, Otto is one of the tallest Chitos currently alive despite his young age. Half as wide as he is tall his frame holds an impressive mass of muscles. There is no doubt that the young Chitos has spent his youth training for joining the guild. The light grey hair on his head reaches down below his shoulders and is worn loose. His family crest is tattooed on the back of both hands. Three swords are arrayed around his neck representing his achievements as a smith. The first tattoo, on the front of this throat, is crude and irregular. The second is slightly better quality, and the third more so. None match the quality of the Crest on his hands. His face and hands have the slightest tint of brown from years working the bright flame of a forge. His eyes are the bright blue of ice, perfectly common but perfectly fitting. Even in the warmer southern climates he wears long sleeved shirts, trousers and thick boots. In battle he dons his father’s old armour, an intimidating suit of black plate covered in strategically placed spikes History: Otto is the only child of a famed Chitos hunter by the name of Postus. A man who is, ironically, the epitome of how the world views the Chitos. Strong, helpful, kind hearted, and with decades of experience tracking in the icy wastes of Kryorra. Hundreds of explorers owe the man their lives. A few of them multiple times over much to their chagrin. But it’s nothing he’d ever hold against them. The downside of this was the fact the man was never at home to be a father to his child. Otto grew up under the guidance of his mother, Ilkas, and his many ‘uncles’. A Chitos smith herself many of her suitors were accomplished smiths in their own right and it wasn’t long before Otto himself was taking a heavy interest. He began his tutorage under his mother as a young teenager though it was two years before he was allowed to actually work the metal himself. He spent that time observing, learning about the many different forging techniques and tools. How to heat and cool metal, how to control the forge itself. Ilkas was only an average smith herself and wanted to ensure her son got the best teaching she could give with the hope he would surpass her. At the age of seventeen Otto learned a hard lesson of the harshness of the world. Even a Chitos was not immune to the dangers of the north, no matter how experienced they were. His legs crushed by breaking glacier. Arms and back ravaged by a bear. Postus survived long enough to die in front of the son he didn’t know and the wife he didn’t love. For his village it was a tragic loss and a grand funeral was held for the man. Such was his fame that many of those he had saved in the past risked a journey north to pay their respects. For Otto it was merely a lesson in the dangers the world held and the weakness of the Chitos. It was shortly afterwards he made up his mind to join the Guild and become an explorer. He spent the next three years working at the forge, slowly increasing his skill until he felt confident enough to forge his own weapon. It took him an entire year and a dozen failed projects until he created his weapon, ‘The Unbroken’, named by his mother’s current suitor. Though he doesn’t grasp the nuance behind the name Otto trusts the man’s knowledge and has kept it. Donning his father’s armour, with his blade on his back, he began the journey south to join the guild. Pokos has turned out to be a lonely home for Otto, with few people who can bear his presence. He takes this as a small victory for his goal, though wouldn’t mind at least one friend to keep him company. Equipment: His father’s spiked, black, plate armour. Despite its high quality and aggressive design it has only been worn three times by the man and never saw actual combat before it was passed on to his son. Otto donned it for the first time when he left to join the guild. Since then he has yet to wear it again. A double headed Outorium glaive forged by his own hand before he left Kryorra and headed south. It has been carried on his back since then, as he refuses to wield it unless it is for the guild. Despite the fact he made it himself it was named by one of his uncles. The name he gave it was ‘The Unbroken’. A heavy stabbing knife forged by his mother as a farewell gift. Given its size and weight it would be a wide longsword to most races. She engraved the name ‘Ultimatum’ on its blade. Trinity Arts When Chitos Fly - Otto leaps into the air, coming down in a location up to twenty metres away. During the jump he curls into a protective ball, turning his armoured body into a cannonball that lands with great force. Skill Two - Currently Empty Stats Character Level: 1 Guild Rank: D Health: 36 Strength: 6 Fortitude: 3 Magus: 1 Mental Fortitude: 3 Intellect: 2 Stamina: 4